In the late 1990s, the Hong Kong Polytechnic University and Tsinghua University pioneered a palmprint recognition technology research. The palmprint recognition has a plurality of advantages such as a high accuracy, a fast speed, a low cost, a high popularity and the like.
The most important feature in a palmprint is line feature, such as a ridge line and a valley line. The clearest line in the line feature substantially does not change along one's life. When a palm is placed on the surface of a palmprint detecting glass panel, the detection of the palmprint can be realized based on differences of a light reflected by different line features on a palm.
The low temperature poly-silicon technology is a branch of the poly-silicon technology. For a LCD display panel, there are a lot of advantages for utilizing a poly-silicon liquid crystal material, for example, the thin film transistor circuit can become thinner and smaller, and can have a lower power consumption. The electron mobility of a display panel based on a LTPS thin film transistor can reach 200 cm2/V-sec or more, it can effectively reduce the area of the thin film transistor, thereby improving the aperture ratio. This can improve the brightness of the display panel and also reduce overall power consumption. Furthermore, the high electron mobility can integrate a part of the driving circuit onto a glass substrate, which can not only reduce the number of the driving ICs, but also improve the reliability of the liquid crystal display panel significantly, so that the manufacturing cost of the panel can be greatly reduced.
Thus, there is a need for a palmprint recognition circuit based on the LTPS technology and for a palmprint recognition method.